<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talent vs Quirk by Flaming_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993223">Talent vs Quirk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen'>Flaming_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canonical Character Death, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Gen, I can't believe those are tags, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Tragedy, canonical elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Placeholder titled?) <br/>Not all men are created equally. <br/>Some were born with talent, Others with quirks. Others were unfortunate enough to be both talentless and quirkless. <br/>The hero world never liked the quirkless or the talented. The talented never liked quirks.<br/>It was this conflict that started the end of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talent vs Quirk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not all men are created equally. It was a common fact known since the creation of our species. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Some were born with talent. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope's Peak Academy, a prestigious school only the talented could get in too, and the last hope for the quirkless was despised at the beginning for only accepting the quirkless. They were despised for acting as if they could stand alongside the “heroes" of this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talent was something powerful, to the point some might mistake it for a quirk. Hope’s Peak saw this power and wanted to study it. When quirks developed, they only messed with their studies. That’s why they couldn’t let quirks get in the way of such discoveries. They were just another independent variable that the school couldn't control. Many saw them as elitists looking down on quirks, and maybe some of them were elitists but could you blame them. They worked so hard to get noticed by society while quirks were just handed to others.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Some were born with quirks. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Quirks started appearing in the world everyone desperately tried to climb to the top. They surpassed those with talent within minutes. Those who were bullied by the talented were finally able to fight back against them. Then, heroes showed up, and soon the world shifted favoring those with quirks. Society became filled with superheroes and villains. Crime rose and the talented and quirkless were berated for trying to stand with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it wasn’t them who hated Hope’s Peak for not letting their children join. There were talented children that completely disregarded their quirks. Whether that was just because it was more of an accessory or because they never liked it was up for debate. Those were the ones that wanted to join the school. They wanted to test their talent but of course, in society, talented people were entitled. They saw no reason to let quirks in. It made them furious. In the middle of the crossfire between the talented and heroes, they felt like they couldn’t do much. They felt like they were forced to be a hero, but that was only a problem when they wanted to show off their talent. Most of the time they were the ones living a perfectly normal life, and hey maybe they would be able to join hope’s peak one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Some were at the bottom completely quirkless, and talentless. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When anyone turns four their expected to develop a quirk. Their parents wait in anticipation to see the quirk and form their children life around how powerful it was. If a quirk didn’t show up they were sent to do anything to find their talent, and if by the time they were old enough to be scouted they weren't you were seen as a complete failure to society. Though some just never wanted to be scouted. Some just wanted to live their life. That was respected. Afterall someone had to do other jobs to keep society running.  However, some never gave up on the childhood fantasy of becoming a hero. Those were the ones that were truly ridiculed by society.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humans are not created equally. Most can fly under the radar. The problem is when they try to gain power. It’s a hassle to the hero world when they desperately try to climb the social ladder. Just like it was a hassle to Hope's Peak when people who had their life handed to them on a silver platter acted like they needed more of an advantage in life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Talent </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Quirks </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maybe it was the struggle between them is that lead the world into chaos.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think anyone has actually tried to mash these to the world together and actually get into the meat of it instead of creating a killing game or poping some danganronpa character into U.A. With this I really want to make it where the two interact and really anyone really be able to stop the tragedy. Actually this whole thing came from thinking about how some talents are just so ridiculously overpower to the point they could be considered superpowers. Also, I know I made hope's peak has a lot of influence but in the danganronpa universe I feel like it has that much power, so I thought it was fine. Anyway, tell me your thoughts and a better name for this, please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>